Toque Divino
by Bluemachine
Summary: Un instante fue lo que bastó a Yukihira Souma para chocar con la chica con el talento para dejarle inconsciente con solo un bocado, hacerle soñar con él paraíso en un sorbo, e inspirarle con su simple presencia... Definitivamente las cosas se podrían más interesantes. One-shot


**Disclaimer: Shokugeki No Soma y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy la humilde propietaria de esta historia y su OC.**

 **Nota: La publico tras un chequeo rápido, hay posibilidades de errores gramaticales, pido disculpas de antemano. Espero sea de su agrado**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Por fin terminaba su primer año en Totsuki! ¡un paso más cerca de su primera victoria! Se aseguraría de disfrutar cada segundo de la expresión derrotada de su padre cuando finalmente lo superara, ya podía saborear la fulminante derrota de su viejo.

Dos semanas ya habían pasado desde el comienzo de las vacaciones de verano, y desde entonces Souma se encontraba en el comedor familiar. Había dado servicio un par de días, pero hoy tenía ganas de dar un paseo, no sabia a donde se dirigía, ya lo decidiría en la marcha.

Algo chocó contra su pecho... Era una chica, bastante torpe a decir verdad. Le miro tratar de hallar su voz en un intento de disculparse, le parecía demasiado hilarante la expresividad de su rostro. Parpadeaba sin creer su propio descuido.

–Neh ¿te encuentras bien?

Trato de no reír, se veía tan linda tratando de lucir enojada. Inflar los mofletes no le hacia lucir en lo más mínimo intimidante.

–¡No me preguntes eso! ¡fui yo la que te golpeo!–espeto indignada –así que...– que chica mas voluble, ahora se reverenciaba totalmente avergonzada –si hay algo que pueda hacer para disculparme, no dudes en decírmelo.

Vaya... Que oportuno.

–Estoy aburrido– suspiro lánguidamente antes de volver a mirarle con un brillo malicioso en los ojos –entretenme

La chica pestañeo, lo hizo una segunda vez mirándole como si fuera una especie en extinción, una de la que jamás había oído hablar. A decir verdad, tal vez ella tuviera un poco de razón, Yukihira Souma no podía considerarse normal a los ojos de un ser común.

–Que te haz creído que soy ¿tu payaso personal? –siseo con un aura demoniaca.

–así que en realidad si tienes una expresión aterradora– Souma río despreocupadamente–no me refería a esa clase de entretenimiento, quiero que me acompañes por el resto del día, cualquier cosa que haga será más divertida si tengo compañía.

–¿Por qué demonios iría contigo?– pregunto de brazos cruzados.

–hace unos segundos preguntabas si había algo que podías hacer para disculparte– Souma le recordó disfrutando de su expresión culpable – al menos... que tu palabra valga tan poco para ti.

Crispo las manos, quería tanto mandarlo al demonio, ese maldito idiota...

–¿Adonde vamos?– pregunto finalmente derrotada

–No lo se– comenzó a caminar, y ella le siguió. Repentinamente le miro sobre su hombro con una sonrisa –por cierto, me llamo Yukihira Souma

–Yo soy Ryuki Sora

.

.

.

Los cosas seguían ligeramente igual dentro del dormitorio de la estrella polar, recientemente un par de mellizos de escuela media se habían integrado a las instalaciones; Koharu y Momo Dadashi, el hermano era un poco ruidoso a comparación de su dulce hermana, pero se habían integrado a la familiaridad de la estrella polar sin muchos problemas.

El mayor de los Dadashi giro a ver curiosamente a Yukihira-senpai, no era extraño verle tomar su bicicleta y salir sin decir nada, pero era inusual cuando lo hacia entre semanas. Durante los fines de semanas la única forma de encontrarlo era a traves de su celular.

–Neh Yoshino-senpai ¿ A donde va siempre Yukihira-senpai?

La pelirroja le miro desconcertada por unos segundos.

–es bastante obvio Koharu-kun, solo va a gastar y fortalecer su energia–respondió sin atisbo de duda

–No lo creo, el otro día lo vi salir de Totsuki–informó con calma Shun –si quisiera ejercitarse lo haría dentro del colegio, es un lugar muy grande.

–¿Entonces que es lo que hace cada fin de semana?– pregunto con extrema curiosidad.

–¿Souma-kun?– escucharon la voz dudosa de Megumi.

–Justo a tiempo Megumi, nadie como su mejor amiga para decirnos que ha estado haciend Souma los últimos meses

–¿Que hacen?– pregunto repentinamente un animado Isshiki-senpai –¿por fin vamos a discutir las desapariciones de Yukihira-kun?

–Etto yo tampoco se nada– murmuro Tadokoro con una gota de sudor bajándole por la sien –aunque últimamente le he visto hacer muchas llamadas.

La confusión se impregno en los rostros de todos. Pensativos cerraron los ojos tratando de recordar las cosas inusuales en el comportamiento de Souma.

–Ahora que lo mencionas–comenzó a rememorar Isshiki– lo he visto llegar en un par de ocasiones en un auto deportivo rojo...–sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ¿podría ser? –¡oh no! Souma-kun está involucrado con Gangsters– confirmó con terror –todo concuerda, sus salidas repentinas, las llamadas misteriosas, no dudo que el auto sea del jefe de la pandilla.

–¿G-gangsters?–preguntó Megumi o con nudo en la garganta – no es demasiado precipitado para confirmar algo asi.

–¡Es cierto! –recordó Yoshino mientras golpeaba su puño contra la palma de su mano –cierto día Souma regreso con un olor que me recordó al mismo infierno, pero el sonreía como si nada, incluso más feliz de lo usual– sus ojos vagaron con verdadero temor –podría ser... ¿el olor de la muerte siguiéndolo?

–¿Eh?– Megumi ya no podía entender todas las conjeturas de sus amigos – A-alt-o, de-t-tenganse, debe ser un mal entendido.

–No creo que haya matado alguien– Megumi miro con atisbo de esperanza Ibusaki-kun – tal vez solo dejo alguien al borde de la muerte.

Sus esperanzas fueron aplastadas con aquella respuesta.

–No hay mas remedio– confirmó Isshiki con los brazos cruzados –debemos planear una intervención.

–¿Lo harán hoy? –pregunto Koharu finalmente decidiendo hablar.

–Hace unos días le escuche decir que invitaría Joichiro-san al festival lunar, si reunimos a todos sus amigos, y unimos fuerzas con su padre...– su labios tembló por la emoción contenida –estoy seguro de que podremos encaminar a Souma-kun al camino del bien.

Fumio miro desde lo alto de la estrella polar la estupidez de sus habitantes. ¿que creían? ¿que no había notado el cambio de Souma? Ella misma lo había encarado, era anciana, pero jamás dejaría de cuidar de sus encargos. La conclusión a la que habían llegado era de lo mas estupida y precipitada, y no pensaba sacarlos del error, que recibieran su merecido haciendo el ridiculo.

Miro al horizonte, a veces no podía creer las sabias y geniales lecciones que llegaban a formarse en su cabeza.

.

.

.

Miro el identificador, era muy extraño que Souma le llamara. Vagamente recordó que ya era aquella época del año, tal vez quisiera invitarlo... Aun que si lo pensaba el año pasado no lo había hecho.

–Souma ¿por fin decides llamarle a tu viejo?–pregunto con falsa molestia

–Tampoco es como si tu me llamaras Otou-chan –le recordó riendo –te llamo para preguntarte si podrías venir a Totsuki, hay...–callo dudoso– Algo que quiero platicar contigo.

–El festival lunar se acerca ¿cierto?– pregunto anticipando liberar su agenda por unos días –supongo que abrirás un puesto ¿por que no me reservas una mesa?

–¡por supuesto Otou-chan! ¡solo procura llegar a tiempo!

Escuchar el entusiasmo en la voz de su hijo siempre le hacía sonreír. Siguió hablando con el por otros minutos, lo que daría por que su madre estuviera para oírle.

.

.

.

Se estremeció, suspiro, y peino su cabello con las yemas de sus dedos... Enserio ¿como había llegado a esa situación? Se acercó sin llamar la atención y saludo formalmente al padre de ese idiota.

–Es un honor conocerlo Yukihira-san

–Neh Otou-chan te presento a Sora, mi novia– informó Souma con una sonrisa bobalicona

Joichiro la miro, sin moverse, sin dejar su escrutinio por un segundo. Enarco una ceja, esto era definitivamente inesperado ¿como se había conseguido alguien tan bonita? Ella estaba dos ligas fuera del alcance de Souma ¡demonios! Ella definitivamente estaba tres ligas fuera de todo ser humano.

–¿Que artimaña uso este idiota hijo mío para convencerte?–pregunto finalmente el legendario Asura – me disculpo por todo los percances que te hizo pasar, es bastante obstinado

–¿Are?– Sora le miro con los ojos en blanco antes de estallar en una potente carcajada –¡hasta tu papa sabe que eres un idiota! – exclamo incrédula – ¡neh! Souma por que no le cuentas como nos conocimos

Souma sudo en frío cuando reconoció esa sonrisa malévola de su novia... había escogido una vida tan dura, pero ya nada podía hacer por ello. Pocos minutos después Yukihira Joichiro se unió a las risas de su nuera.

–¡Asi que este idiota mío no es tan inútil!– celebro orgulloso de oír su curiosa historia –¡Siempre lo he dicho, hay que conquistar a través del estomago! ¡seguramente te llevo a propósito al parque de diversiones para agotar tu energía y dejarte hambrienta! ¡con el solo objetivo de que probaras su cocina!

–Ya lo sospechaba– aplaudió animadamente Sora – ahora que lo confirma puedo decir con seguridad que caí directo en su trampa.

Padre y nuera chocaron vasos en un brindis.

–Lo dices como si te hubiera obligado a algo– farfullo secamente Souma– si no mal recuerdo fuiste tu la que regresaste al día siguiente para que te preparara mas –le recordó burlonamente.

–También volví por que eres bastante entretenido– apunto sin caer en su juego.

Joichiro sonrió satisfecho, su hijo había hecho una buena elección. Absorto en sus pensamientos ni siquiera medito mucho cuando saboreo uno de los aperitivos que Souma había traído, se paralizo por completo... Esto era... una aura casi divina lo rodeo, No se trataba de su máximo potencial, pero podía sentirlo, el cambio en su platillo. Ella era la musa que lo llevaría a su primera victoria, no era una relación pasajera, podía sentir el amor incondicional con cada mordida, finalmente había encontrado la llave para vencerlo.

–¡YUKIHIRA! –los tres miraron hacia el maniaco que gritaba con ira en los ojos –¡como tu mi rival caíste tan bajo! ¡no permitire que esto siga! ¡me oíste Yukihira!

Joichiro miro con interés al mediano grupo que se formaba detrás del rubio extranjero ¿habia sucedido algo?

.

.

.

–¿Por que me llamaron para algo como esto?–pregunto fastidiado Hayama Akira.

–Por que Souma necesitara el apoyo de todos sus amigos–contesto emotivamente Isshiki..

–el no es mi amigo–espeto aun mas molesto al recordar como Jun lo había forzado a seguir a esa bola de incompetentes " _fortalece tus lazos con tus compañeros Akira-kun, me preocupa verte tan solitario todo el tiempo" tchk_ esa mujer, si supiera que esos tarados ni siquiera podía mantener fuera de problemas a Yukihira no le obligaría a socializar con ellos –me largo.

–Meh Hayama-kun ¿no tienes curiosidad de ver a qué tipo de pandillas se metió Yukihira– pregunto melosamente Nakiri Alice –tal vez sean Gangsters culinarios, o algo así. Traficando alimentos exóticos en el mercado negro, o teniendo shokugekis ilegales donde te juegas la vida– hablo cada vez mas emocionada – ¿no me digas que no tienes curiosidad?

–¡Alice! –regaño Erina a su prima –este es un problema serio, no lo tomes tan a la ligera, y deja de decir tantas incoherencias, estas preocupando a Tadokoro-san

Todos giraron a ver al octavo asiento, como era de esperarse, su gentil y frágil personalidad no podía aguantar tanta angustia, su alma parecía escapar de su ente, a penas se sostenía por mero instinto, de tan solo imaginar que Souma pudiera estar metido en tantos problemas le daba ganas de desfallecer.

–Yukihira–apenas escucharon el murmullo sosegado de Kurokiba –no tiene ese tipo de potencial– palmeo secamente la cabeza de tadokoro ¿era su intento de calmarla? –no es tan idiota para involucrarse en algo que lo podría despedazar.

Su burdo intento para reconfortarla solo la llevo a un abismo mas profundo de desolación. Kurokiba siguió palmeando torpemente pensando que le estaba dando serenidad, cuando en realidad Tadokoro se había quedado sin alma para seguir su angustia, su cuerpo estaba entumecido dentro de un gélido invierno.

–¡Ya basta de tanto parloteo!–exclamo Nikumi – ¡encontremos al mafioso que corrompió a Souma! ¡yo misma lo aplastare!

–Me encanta tu entusiasmo...–alabo Isshiki–pero necesitamos que Souma decida volver al buen camino, si no cualquier intento por acabar con esos corrompedores de almas inocentes será en vano. Atacar al culpable no es la solución por ahora, debemos recuperar al afectado para que no huya a otra pandilla si nos deshacemos de esta.

Hisako sonrío nerviosa, miro el semblante serio de Erina-sama ¿de verdad todos creían que Souma se había metido a una pandilla? Le resultaba poco creíble, pero todos parecían tan seguros... No tenía como contradecirlos.

–¿Nii-chan?– Isami Aldini observo con preocupación a su mellizo –¿Nii-chan? ¿te encuentras bien?

–Yukihira... Como te atreves– murmuraba ido rechinando los dientes –alguien digno de ser mir rival no puede manchar su reputación –farfullaba para si mismo –¡YUKIHIRA! –todos le miraron ante el repentino grito –¡QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN!

Ni bien termino de decirlo, salió corriendo en busca de su rival.

–Ni siquiera aguardo a oír el plan –se quejó Isshiki –bueno tendremos que idear algo en el camino

.

.

.

–¿Takumi?–pregunto perplejo Souma.

–¡Despues de todas las dificultades que tuvimos para derrocar a la elite anterior! ¡te atreves a ensuciar nuestro esfuerzo metiéndote a una pandilla! – recriminó sin gramo de misericordia el noveno asiento –¡como rival no puedes manchar tu nombre de esa manera! ¡abandona tu vida criminal Yukihira!

–¿Pandilla?–pregunto confundido Souma –¿de que rayos estas hablando Takumi?

Erina paso a lado de un rabioso Takumi Aldini que no paraba de desproticar su "traicion" a Yukihira. Su corazón latió rápido, frente a sus ojos había una ilusión que con cada paso se hacía más real, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

–¿Saiba-sama?–pregunto con duda en la voz.

Joichiro volteo a verle, todavía recordaba el favor que le había pedido el viejo director de Tootsuki "... _Eres la única persona capaz de reparar el daño que Azami dejó en mi nieta, te lo pido como un favor personal, prepara un platillo que logre calentar su corazón" ..._ El mundo culinario alababa su privilegiado paladar ignorando el sacrificio que venia detrás de tal don, Nakiri Erina había refinado su talento natural a una corta edad bajo la estricta tutela de su padre, el hombre que le había hecho la lengua divina... el mismo que la había hecho temer la cocina.

–A pasado un largo tiempo, Erina– saludo con una gentil sonrisa.

–Saiba-sama –musito para si misma –aún después de tantos años puedo recordar cada platillo que preparo para mi– un nudo bajo dolorosamente por su garganta –no importa que tantas cocinas pruebe, la suya siempre será mi cocina ideal.

Joichiro se levanto de su asiento, y sin previo aviso puso una mano cariñosa sobre la cabeza de Erina.

–Haz crecido– comento tranquilamente –después de que termine de hablar con mi hijo ¿me dejarías probar un platillo tuyo?

–Seria un honor – contestó inmediatamente antes de rememorar un fragmento información que había pasado por alto – no sabia que tenía un hijo Saiba-sama ¿esta estudiando en Totsuki?

–Hai– afirmó orgullosamente – es el cuarto asiento.

El actual quinto asiento miro con ojos desorbitados al hijo del legendario Asura... Entonces aquel comedor del que tanto hablaba Yukihira, era nada menos que el de Saiba-sama, y ella solo lo había visto como el lugar de un chef de segunda mano. Lo envidiaba, Yukihira había estado cocinando a lado de la persona que admiraba desde niña... ella solo podía soñar en compartir la misma cocina con Saiba-sama.

Repentinamente fue consciente de su posición. Todos habían callado ante el inesperado intercambio. Erina enrojeció, había actuado por mero impulso, y aunque estaba feliz de reencontrarse con Saiba-sama, no podía evitar avergonzarse de que sus compañeros lo hubieran presenciado todo.

–No sabia que conocías a Erina, Otou-san– dijo de lo mas normal Souma – cada vez que vienes llegas con sorpresas, me pregunto que otro secreto saldrá a la luz la próxima vez que me visites.

–Por lo que me contaste, fue tu propia culpa no enterarte que tu padre era un chef mundialmente conocido– intervino Sora alegremente – eres un Baka Souma.

–Sora-chan tiene razón, es tu culpa– apoyo descaradamente a su nuera – pero volviendo a la irrupción anterior– un aura violento lo cubrió – ¿que es eso de que te uniste a una pandilla?

–¿Are?– Souma parpadeo ante el repentino cambio de ambiente –lo juro Otou-san, no se de que esta hablando Takumi

–No es necesario mentir Souma-kun– Isshiki dijo emotivamente –yo como el primer asiento no puedo permitir que sigas negando la verdad Souma, no se que te llevo a ese camino, pero yo...–con lagrimas en los ojos tomo su mano –prometo ayudarte a volver al camino del bien.

–No es necesario– alejo su mano de las de su senpai– lo digo en serio, no se de que están hablando, no me he unido a ninguna pandilla.

–Yukihira–comenzó a farfullar Hayama Akira –por alguna razón tus amigos creen que te convertiste en un criminal, te sugiero que comiences aclarar este embrollo antes de que pierda mi paciencia.

–Lo haré– prometió al cuarto asiento –en cuanto alguien me diga como llegaron a esa conclusión.

–B-bueno es que h-aa-s-s actuad-o extraño desde q-uue i-ni-c-cío e-l año–aportó nerviosa Megumi.

–Todos en la estrella polar lo han notado– declaró Nikumi– ¿que estas escondiendo Yukihira?

–Absolutamente nada– siseo – aun no entiendo por qué piensas que me convertí en alguna clase de mafioso.

–Bueno–comenzó a explicar Isshiki – sales repentinamente y los días de descanso desapareces por completo, haz estado manteniendo llamadas extrañas, e incluso Yoshino dice que un día llegaste oliendo como la misma muerte, y además a veces un deportivo rojo te deja en el dormitorio.

–Todo eso...–dijo secamente Souma– tiene una perfecta explicación, y aún así no entiendo como llegaron a la idea de que me uní a una pandilla

–Buuuu yo pensé que nos revelaría los oscuros secretos del bajo mundo–se quejo Alice– espero que al menos la versión real sea entretenida.

–Agradezco la preocupación, pero todo eso se debe a una sola persona– de un solo tirón atrajo un cálido cuerpo femenino hasta su pecho– les presento a Ryuki Sora, mi novia.

Un silencio abismal rodeo a todos, miraban estupefactos la estúpida sonrisa enamoradiza de Souma ¿esto era real?

–eEo... Eso justifica las salidas y las llamadas–susurro Isshiki aun ligeramente desconcertado por la nueva noticia – ¿pero el olor a muerte y el Deportivo rojo?

–Puedo explicar el olor– dijo riendo tontamente – se trata de un talento especial de Sora.

–¡Souma!– exclamo indignada – ¡por qué insistes en avergonzarme!

–Otou-san tienes que probar su comida, estoy seguro que ni tú podrías hacer algo igual

–Souma– murmuro treticamente –voy a matarte.

–Neh Sora-chan no piensas dejar con la duda a tu suegro ¿cierto?– Joichiro se unió a la burlona risa de su hijo –déjame ver ese talento especial del que habla Souma

Esos dos... La atacaban por ambos frentes sin oportunidad de huir, parecían dos generales diabólicos que se complacían de jugar con sus victimas, definitivamente padre e hijo unidos eran de temer.

–Creo que era de esperar–musito Hisako –la novia de Souma no debe ser una cocinera común si logro llamar su atención.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo mirando curiosos como ambos Yukihiras la empujaban a la cocina ¿deberian quedarse y presenciar un platillo que podría rivalizar con un ex segundo asiento? Todos decidieron que era sabio quedarce, así que sin mucho que decir tomaron asiento.

–No había nada de que preocuparte– dijo repentinamente el séptimo asiento– tonta Tadokoro.

Kurokiba palmeo torpemente su cabeza con su usual pereza ante la atenta mirada de todos ¿Eso era un intento de reconfortarla? ... ¿se podía ser más apático? Ni siquiera Alice sabia que pasaba por la cabeza de su asistente.

–Gracias, Kurokiba-kun– expresó Megumi con una suave sonrisa

Todos se petrificaron ¿las extrañas atenciones de Kurokiba eran aceptadas por la dulce Megumi? Ver a Ryo ser torpemente afectivo era casi inhumano.

Una estruendosa risa rompió desde la cocina, sobresaltados pudieron reconocer que era Souma.

–¡DEJASTE INCONSCIENTE A MI OTOU-SAN!– exclamo entre risas –¡ERES LA MEJOR SORA-CHAN!

¿Pero que clase de mujer era esta? Dejar inconsciente a un segundo asiento... Debía ser comida celestial.

–¡PERO DE QUE RAYOS ESTAS HABLANDO!– todos los presentes se taparon los oídos ante el estruendoso grito –¡ERES UN IDIOTA SOUMA! ¿!COMO CONSIDERAS ESTO UN TALENTO!? ¡TU PADRE NO TIENE LA CULPA DE QUE SEAS EXTRAÑO HASTA LA MÉDULA! ¡TE ADVERTÍ DE MI COCINA! ¡NO ESTA HECHA PARA SER PROBADA POR NINGÚN PALADAR!

–supongo...–hablo agitado Isshiki mientras miraba con terror a la cocina – que solo alguien con carácter puede controlar a Souma-kun

–No creí decir esto algún día, pero...–murmuro Takumi – me apiado de él, su novia es aterradora.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

.

.

.

Souma miro embelesado a Sora, habían comenzado a salir formalmente hace una semana, realmente había sido difícil de convencerla, pero cada segundo había valido la pena. Debia aprovechar cada instante que tuvieran juntos, pronto seria la elección de Otoño y estaría ocupado organizando el evento junto a los demás, habría menos oportunidades de ver la dulce sonrisa de su novia.

–meh Sora-chan, sabes que amo cocinar para ti, pero...–Sora espero curiosa a oír lo que decía –me gustaría que preparas algo para mi.

Se congelo mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien, había temido aquel día desde que supo que estudiaba en una escuela culinaria de Elite.

–yo... No puedo hacer tal cosa– respondió con lagrimas en los ojos –vas a romper conmigo después del primer bocado.

–vamos, vamos no por que vaya a Tootsuki significa que voy a menospreciar tu comida–le animo Souma– solo que me gustaría probar algo hecho por mi novia preparado especialmente para mi.

Sora quería gritar frustrada ¿por que tenía que ser tan tierno en un momento tan angustioso? No podía ser tan fría para negárselo... Pero tampoco tan cruel para cocinarle.

–incluso si te lo explico, no creo que lo entiendas– dijo derrotada –te cocinare, pero te lo digo ahora, jamás querrás que lo vuelva hacer.

–prometo no burlarme incluso si haces un emparedado–entono alegremente Souma

Le miro trabajar silenciosamente sin encontrar algo en particular que fuera extraño ¿por que temía tanto darle un platillo suyo?

–aquí esta–musito Sora– por favor, no pruebes demasiado

Era un estofado, sencillo como el de cualquiera que tuviera un conocimiento básico en cocina, pero era hecho por Sora así que ya era especial por ello. Dio el primer bocado, su cuerpo se marchito, repentinamente neblina obstruyó su vista y sin esperarlo un golpe le dio directamente en el mentón _¿que es esto?_ Se preguntó mientras caía a la inconsciencia.

–...ma Souma responde– alguien lo agitaba violentamente –lo siento mucho, Souma, no fue a propósito.

Poco a poco fue llegando al mundo de los vivos. Parpadeo repetidamente mientras se acostumbraba a la luz.

–eso fue... –su labio se curvo– ¡ASQUEROSO! ¡ESO FUE LO MAS ASQUEROSO QUE HE PROBADO EN MI VIDA!–río mientras se agarraba el estómago por tanta carcajada –¡Pude sentir como me secuestraban hacia un lugar putrefacto y viscoso! ¡cada parte de mi fue engullida en una marea llena de tu horripilante estofado!

Sora le miro perdida ¿por que se reía? Con un rastro de lagrimas miro sin creer que Souma se lo tomara tan bien.

–eres tan extraño–gimoteo Sora– ¿por que no huyes de mi comida?

Souma miro por primera vez que estaba llorando ¿tan asustada estaba de que fuera ahuyentarlo con ese platillo? Sin preguntar la abrazo atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, aun sentados sobre el piso de la cocina beso su frente.

–te quiero incluso si no puedes cocinar de manera normal– declaró reconfortante –además... Fue tan malo que me dan ganas de seguir probándolo– susurro con risa contenida –cocíname mas la próxima vez.

Sora apretó fuertemente la camisa de Souma, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, ere tan cálido.

–Baka–logro decir con una sonrisa aliviada.

.

.

.

–Asquerosos–fue lo primero que susurro Joichiro cuando recuperó la consciencia –como si alguien chupara mi alma y llenara mi cuerpo de grumosa oscuridad– se apoyó con sus antebrazos, y parpadeo mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro –¡ESO FUE LO MAS ASQUEROSO QUE HE PROBADO EN MI VIDA!– declaró riendo como un obseso –¡SABIA COMO EL MISMO INFIERNo! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE TIENES UN DON SORA!– exclamo alegremente –¡puedes llamarme Otou-san! ¡Te reconozco como hija mía!

Sora suspiro aliviada

–¿por que no me dijiste que tu padre esta igual de loco que tu?– pregunto con un puchero –y yo preocupándome

–¡no se como lo logra!– exclamo Souma metiendo se en un acalorado argumento con su padre– ¡la he estudiado cuidadosamente! ¡pero sigo sin saber como es posible que cree platillos tan horrorosos!

–¡no seas idiota Souma! – le reprendió Joichiro – ¡busca la manera de asegurarla a la familia! ¡te desheredo si llega a dejarte!–dijo fervientemente Joichiro –¡olvidate del comedor si llego a oír que rompieron!

–¡no te preocupes Otou-san!– hablo confiadamente sin tomar importancia en sus amenazas –¡he estado trabajando en ellos desde que la conocí! ¡por eso desaparezco tanto de la academia! ¡no puedo dejar que nadie se aproveche de mi dulce novia! ¡asi como la ves de furiosa, también es igual de frágil!

Entre mas hablaba, mas lo miraba con dagas en los ojos.

–ya lo creo–apoyo Joichiro –bien, que les parece si comenzamos a comer– les sugirió ambos antes de mirar detenidamente a Souma– y trae el platillo de Sora, quiero darle otra probada.

Joichiro rodeo con un brazo los hombros de su nuera y con una sonrisa de mejilla en mejilla la guió hasta el área de comensales... Los amigos de Souma seguían ahí, y por la expresión en sus rostros parecían que habían oído todo.

–¿uhm? Pensé que se habían ido– declaró tranquilamente – ¡Neh! ¡Souma! ¡tambien prepara para tus amigos!

Akira fue el primero en reaccionar, molesto llevo el dorso de su mano a sus ojos.

–por un segundo creí que ese idiota hablaba de un platillo digno de vencer a la elite– gotas de sudor comenzaron a bajar por los convocados a la "intervención" –ese maldito aroma que olieron no era mas que la pestilencia de la comida de su novia– incluso diciéndolo sonaba poco creíble –que demonios, todos en la estrella polar son tan estupidos.

–¡hey!– Se quejaron los nombrados.

–todo era muy sospechoso– defendió Isshiki –en especial con ese deportivo rojo en la ecuación.

–y sigues sin callarte sobre ese deportivo– se quejó Akira – ¿que tenía de especial? Supongo que solo es el coche de la novia de Yukihira.

–etto... Yo no tengo licencia–informo levantando la curiosidad general.

–no era un automóvil normal–hablo Isshiki con la mira perdida en sus recuerdos –eran un Lykan Hypersport, uno de los deportivos más costosos del mundo, solo unos cuantos pueden darse el lujo de adquirirlo...–su ceño se frunció– fue un sueño hermoso la primera vez que lo vi, pero verlo una segunda y tercera vez fue casi surreal. ¿si no es tuyo, entonces de quién es?

–veras, eso lo puedo explicar...–su celular comenzó a entonar una armoniosa música–dame un minuto–suplico amablemente antes de contestar la llamada– Moshi moshi– una voz apenas audible farfullo un par de palabras del otro lado – ¡sensei! ¡hai! ¡estoy en la zona residencial en la sección de Souma!– contesto cantarina– hai, hai yo lo espero aquí sensei.

–¿con quien hablabas Sora-chan?–pregunto curioso Joichiro

–con el dueño del deportivo–respondió plácidamente –últimamente he estado trabajando mas de lo normal con sensei, por lo que Souma me ha estado visitando hasta que termino mis investigaciones– un cálido sentimiento cubría su corazón al recordar lo diligente que podía ser su novio –a veces termino tan tarde que Sensei no tiene mas remedio que traer a Souma hasta su dormitorio.

De todos los presentes Joichiro fue el único sastifecho con la vaga respuesta. Entre las miles de conjeturas sobre el trabajo de Sora había una pregunta en común ¿quién sería su jefe? Isshiki estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando una figura ligeramente familiar apareció desprendiendo un aura poderosa.

–Sora, el único motivo por el que te preste a ese mocoso por la duración total del festival Lunar fue por que me dijo que necesitaba tu trabajo– Kojiro Shinomiya se acercó con una chispa molesta en los ojos –no te veo trabajando– declaró mirándola directamente con sus ojos demoniacos– tráeme algo de beber.

–Sensei, si quiere té no hay necesidad de ser tan hostil–respondió en lo más mínimo afectada por su actitud –¿que quiere que le prepare sensei?

–la número nueve–contesto secamente mientras tomaba asiento.

–vuelvo en un minuto– aviso caminando rumbo a la cocina.

Un silencio incomodo cubrió la atmósfera. Si ella no sabia cocinar en lo más mínimo ¿como demonios es que trabajaba con un ex primer asiento?

–¿es sabio dejar que ella le prepare algo?– se atrevió a decir Alice –hace unos segundos Souma y su padre no parecían poder callar cuanto apestaba su cocina.

Una sonrisa presuntuosa se dibujo en los labios de Shinomiya, recargándose contra el respaldo y cruzando los brazos no pudo mas que ver con infinita molestia la ignorancia de todos los presentes.

–no lo saben ¿cierto?– pregunto burlesco –las manos de esa chica pueden llevarte al infierno...– su mirada se oscureció antes de brillar con una intensidad sin igual– o al mismo paraíso.

.

.

.

Souma sostuvo la puerta para dejar pasar a Sora. Llevaban un mes saliendo, y quería festejarlo de manera especial.

–mocoso, espero que tengas una buena explicación para pedirme esta clase de favor–dijo Koujiro Shinomiya al verle –¿esta es la chica?

–por supuesto ¿acaso no es linda?–pregunto sonriente Souma –Sora, te presento a Shinomiya Koujiro, el dueño de este restaurante.

–un placer conocerle Shinomiya-san– dijo Sora con una pequeña reverencia.

El dueño de Shino's la miro sin pronunciar palabra, había un aroma alrededor de ella, algo que no creía haber olido antes, un aire fragante que le hacia soñar con un campo de lirios floreciendo bajo la luz lunar. No se paro a razonar, con un ágil movimiento tomo sus manos y las olisqueo de cerca.

–este olor ...–musito distraídamente –¿tambien cocinas?

–Shino-sensei no creo que le resulte sastisfactorio probar la comida de Sora– intervino Souma al ver el aprieto en el que se había metido su novia –su comida en serio es horrenda.

–esta esencia, no es un aroma normal– dijo sin apartar la vista de la mocosa frente a el –si no puedes cocinar ¿de donde proviene tan poderosa fragancia?

–vera... Soy incapaz de preparar el platillo mas sencillo– arqueo una ceja no parecía estar atemorizada de sus bruscas maneras –pero no sucede lo mismo con las bebidas, el aroma al que se refiere tal vez provenga del Té que prepare esta mañana.

–muéstrame– ordenó sin atisbo a una negativa.

–si me permite usar su cocina no tengo objeción Shinomiya-san–respondió con seguridad.

–Sora–llamo Souma –¿estas segura?

–hai– afirmó con una sonrisa –además, yo planeaba prepararte un té como regalo.

Souma la miro sorprendido, algo era diferente en ella a comparación de la primera vez que había preparado un platillo para él, en aquella ocasión había trabajado de manera normal, pero ahora sus manos danzaban entre los ingredientes, y su nariz olfateaba delicadamente cada esencia. Sora parecía perdida en su propio mundo, tanto que parecía un pecado sacarla de su Epifanía idílica.

–espero que sea de su agrado–comento suavemente.

Dio un primer sorbo, lejos quedaron sus pensamientos sobre si sabría bien. La suave brisa de una tarde de primavera, frente a él una divina musa que le llamaba con una voz tan cristalina como el agua que corría en el majestuoso río frente al culminante atardecer, era aquel momento del día donde el sol potenciaba su belleza sobre el cielo avisando de manera majestuosa el final de una perfecta tarde de primavera.

–¿como...?–Souma se quedo sin palabras.

–esto es... Genmaicha, un té que originalmente viene del circulo social más pobre de Japón –analizo Shinomiya– el Arroz tostado fue implementado al té verde para reducir el costo. Aunque actualmente es consumido por todas las esferas sociales, no deja de ser un Té de lo mas vulgar– con un golpe sordo puso la taza frente a ella – pero tu...–dijo sombríamente– agregaste tu propio toque, hay un ligero sabor de Canela que actúa armoniosamente con la esencia del arroz, y usaste la miel justa para potenciar los sabores– su ceño se frunció –pero hay algo que no puedo averiguar, era un sabor cítrico pero la frescura se sobreponía, ese ingrediente encadeno todos los demás en uno solo.

–verbena de las indias– respondió Sora sin titubear– tiene un sabor característico al limón cuando se le seca, pero en cambio si usas las hojas frescas solo da una suave sensación a cítrico, debido a que tiene un diferente punto de embullicion al té de Genmaicha es imposible prepararlas juntas–explico– hace tiempo que descubrí la manera de sacar un extracto que preservará la sensación de la hoja fresca – Sora saco un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo– solo basta añadir unas gotas mientras reposa la Genmaicha.

–mocosa– llamo Shinomiya tras el reflejo de sus anteojos –sírveme mas, y comienza a contarme como empezaste a preparar este tipo de Té

–esto es el mejor té que he probado en mi vida– alabo Souma antes de poner su atención sobre el chef Shinomiya–y usted dice que viene de un té vulgar– Souma medito por unos segundos– me pregunto como sabrá un té de alta calidad hecho por Sora.

–el té no es la única bebida que puedo hacer– le informo mosqueada a Souma –debido a mi carencia para cocinar decidí enfocarme en algo que puedo hacer, de hecho hace tiempo trabaje de Barista en un cafetería en la Zona Ugeshi.

Algo se encendió en los ojos de Koujiro Shinomiya

–es una de las Zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad, dejame preguntarte algo– sus ojos le vieron con el reto implícito– ¿esto es lo mejor que puedes preparar?

–usted mismo lo dijo– respondió monótonamente Sora antes de sonreír arrogantemente –es solo un té vulgar

.

.

.

Sora volvió con una docena de vasos llenos de una burbujeante sustancia magenta, sin decir nada los sirvió a cada uno de los presentes, tenía un color llamativo, pero todos; a excepción de Joichiro y Shinomiya, temían que el extraño color se debiera a una mezcla rara que solo alguien como los Yukihira podría apreciar.

–no me importa si quieren o no beberlo– hablo molesto El chef Shinomiya– pero es un fastidio que desperdicien una bebida de cinco mil yenes.

La mayoría miro con sorpresa al dueño de Shino's, era cierto que tenía una apariencia excéntrica, pero no esperaban que tuviera tal valor.

–no es necesario que lo beban –intercedió Sora –Sensei es un poco gruñón, no dejen que los intimide.

Megumi a pesar de temer experimentar un grotesco ataque al paladar, se decidió a dar un sorbo, no podía ser tan descortés de rechazar algo que le habían ofrecido amablemente. Un ligero chispeó recorrió su lengua antes de liberar su sabor por completo, dio un pequeño grito sorprendido que logró sobresaltar incluso a Ryo.

–esto es...–un intenso rubor cubrió su rostro–delicioso–declaró con lagrimas en los ojos– por su apariencia al principio pensé que era una bebida carbonatada a base de composición química, pero se trata de una bebida preparada con agua mineral

–se tratan de frutos silvestres ¿no es así?–intervino Akira con el vaso sobre sus labios – normalmente seria ideal dejar concentrar los frutos para liberar sus sabores, pero eso significaría perder la mejor característica del agua mineral, su gas carbonico natural–dio otro sorbo– han pasado vario segundos, lo usual seria que en este punto las burbujas disminuyeran, pero tienen el mismo impacto que cuando las servistes.

No queria decirlo en voz alta, pero podía entender a que se refería el chef Shinomiya cuando decía que ella podía llevarte al paraíso, ahora mismo se sentía acribillado por una sinfonía celestial que tocaba en un campo silvestre de colores magenta.

Poco a poco todos comenzaron a dar pequeños sorbo que aumentaron rápidamente hasta vaciar sus vasos. Takumi fue de los primeros en salir de su estupor, a penas podía creer el talento de la novia de su rival... Si ella pudiera reflejarlo en la cocina, ni siquiera el podría vencer monstruoso poder.

–esto sabe como una aurora de angeles– alabo emotivamente Isshiki – tal creación mítica solo puede ser hecha por... La guardiana del paraíso bebible.

Una gota resbalo por la sien de Sora, prefería el apodo de su sensei... La diosa del Té, tenía un sonido más agradable.

–el sabor es excepcional, pero una bebida tan voluble requiere de un método específico–comenzó a explicar Shinomiya– el primer problema era no perder su burbujeante esencia– comento extendiendo su dedo índice –lo resolvimos encerrando el agua mineral en cubos herméticos que congelamos, lo que nos llevo al segundo problema– dijo mientras extendía su dedo medio

–¿hielos?–pregunto desconcertada Erina – las bebidas estaban frías, pero jamás note ningún cubo de hielo

– Siempre me ha parecido molesto que los hielos se balanceen libremente en los vasos, normalmente terminan chocando constantemente contra los labios y vuelve incomodo disfrutar las bebidas–contesto con un razonamiento perfecto.

–si observan detenidamente pueden ver que el anillo metalico en la parte inferior de los vasos no se trata de un elemento decorativo–informó Sora– dentro se almacena los cubos que congelamos hermeticamente, es por ellos que lo hondo del vaso luce como una estrecha malla, permite pasar solo el elemento liquido mientras los restos físicos se quedan sellados dentro de la cápsula.

–aunque hay otro motivo por el que mandamos a construir este tipo de vasos–intercedió Shinomiya– normalmente al añadir hielo inevitablemente el sabor se pierde poco a poco por el agua que se incorpora del deshielo, ese fue el segundo problema al que nos enfrentamos–comento arrogantemente con una sonrisa victoriosa– el mocoso de haya tenía razón, la mejor manera para liberar el sabor de los frutos es dejarlos reposar dentro del agua– Akira giro a verle confundido– y eso es exactamente lo que hicimos.

–¿si quiera es posible de hacer sin perder el gas del agua mineral?–pregunto sorprendida Tadokoro.

–es difícil, pero posible– contesto Sora– cuidamos cada aspecto de la número nueve, es por eso que su precio es tan elevado. Fusionamos frutos frescos que fueron congelados alta temperaturas para eliminar el mas mínimo rastro de bacterias, es entonces cuando añadimos el agua mineral a través de un proceso que minimiza el riesgo de perder los componentes originales del agua, después simplemente los sellamos al vacío.

–un proceso tan delicado como este merecía que investigáramos la forma más adecuada para conservar su sabor aun después de servida–prosiguió Shinomiya –es por eso que la cápsula termino siendo la parte esencial de la número nueve.

Los estudiantes de Tootsuki observaron con admiración al dúo, la novia de Souma se mantenía en perfecta sincronía con un primer asiento incluso al momento de explicar el contenido de la bebida... Esa clase de poder...

–ya veo– dijo Joichiro mientras quitaba la tapa inferior de su vaso– añadieron la pasta que se formo por dejar concentrado los frutos, tiene el aspecto de una bebida artificial, pero sus elementos son de lo mas naturales–examinó sorprendido– constantemente el poder del agua mineral que se desprendía de los hielos golpeaba la pasta concentrada que lo cubría, fue así como encontraron la forma de no perder el sabor.

... Era terrorífico.

–correcto – aprobó Sora – espero que le haya gustado Yukihira-san.

–fue magnifico–felicito Joichiro antes de sonreír maliciosamente – ya te dije que puedes llamarme Otou-san.

Shinomiya arqueo una ceja, _debe ser el padre de ese mocoso_ pensó con la vaga sensación de que le había visto en otra parte.

–¡Senpai!– _esa voz_ una vena resaltó en la sien del chef Shinomiya – ¡escuche que estabas aquí con tu pequeña Kouhai!– exclamo entrando entre pequeños saltos alegres –¿quien es? ¿quien es?

Por supuesto Hinako no podía venir sola, detrás de ella estaba Donatello, Mizuhara, y el mismísimo Doujima. La mirada de Shinomiya se afilo con irritación, había un motivo por el que ninguno de sus allegados conocía a Sora... Era demasiado invaluable.

Las ganancias de su restaurante no sólo habían aumentado, tan bien los curiosos empezaban a llegar en montones. Podrían explicar el proceso de preparación todo lo que quisieran, pero el detalle secreto siempre caería en el impecable don de Sora para elegir y mezclar los frutos indicados con los extractos de plantas o flores que estaba comenzando almacenar con su ayuda. Por supuesto no era el dinero lo que le importaba; aun cuando era gratificante ver que su restaurante comenzaba a llegar a una época dorada.

–¡la comida esta lista!– Aviso Souma saliendo con un carrito lleno de bandejas cubiertas –descuiden Senseis también prepare para ustedes– con agilidad y precisión sirvió en pocos segundos –¡que lo disfruten!

Sora observó el platillo, un sentimiento nostálgico la invadió, pequeños rollitos de crema de langosta acompañaban el espléndido salmón en salsa de ajonjolí que Souma había preparado. Podría parecer un mero acompañamiento, pero para ella era algo más, este era el recuerdo de su madre.

Todavía podía recordar la amorosa sonrisa con la que su madre cocinaba, siempre le fascinó la destreza con la que preparaba cada platillo, pero en su infancia siempre sintió un incondicional deseo por los rollos de langosta que preparaba, aun después de que falleció jamás pudo encontrar una deliciosa crema de langosta escondida entre una crujiente y aromática masa que le hiciera sentir en casa.

Una mordida fue lo que le bastó para regresar a las gratas tardes de otoño, cuando su madre aún gozaba de buena salud, y ella solo era una niña fascinada con los elegantes movimientos de su figura materna dentro de la cocina.

Sonrío con los ojos vidriosos, sin advertir a nadie, tomó la mano de Souma y la estrecho con infinito amor... Era bastante afortunada.

.

.

.

–¿Ryuki?–pregunto el chef Shinomiya enarcando una ceja– ¿acaso eres un miembro de la familia de la multinacional tecnológica Tokaeda?

–podría decirse– murmuro suavemente Sora –verá Shinomiya-san, no tengo una buena relación con mi tío, el actual CEO

–el padre de Sora falleció antes de que pudiera cambiar su testamento– hablo Souma con la silenciosa aprobación de su novia– el porcentaje perteneciente a su padre termino en manos del hermano mayor, quien jamás aprobó a la madre de Sora– explicó– a pesar de que les pasó mensualmente una justa manutención, hasta el día de hoy se niega a entregarle una parte de la empresa a Sora.

–ya veo– Shinomiya tomó otro sorbo de te– debe verte como la mancha en el pulcro legado de la familia– río secamente – me pregunto qué dirían sus socios si esta historia saliera a la luz

–yo no quiero pelear por algo a lo cual no siento afecto– hablo tranquilamente –tengo otros objetivos en mente, ninguno con afán de venganza, solo quiero redimir los años que mi madre tuvo que vivir en la sombra de la multinacional Tokaeda.

Souma la rodeó con su brazo al notar una pizca de dolor en sus ojos. Su madre no sólo había perdido a su esposo a los pocos años de matrimonio, jamás había podido hablar abiertamente de el, absolutamente nadie sabía que se habían casado, y aún menos que habían tenido a Sora. Su tío se había encargado de que la historia nunca hubiera llegado a oídos de nadie. Durante años amenazo a Sakura Ginju de no decir nada si quería recibir manutención para ella y su hija, haciendo hincapié en que dispondría a los mejores abogados del país para ver qué Sora fuera relevada de su cuidado ante el menor problema. Por mucho tiempo Sora y su madre vivieron una pacífica vida en una casa de campo alejados de cualquier curioso que pudiera sospechar, así fue como la primogénita de Han Ryuki había sido exiliada antes de que pudiera decir su primera palabra.

–por la forma en que hablas, supongo que tú madre también falleció– observó Shinomiya – ¿desde hace cuanto vives por tu cuenta?

–desde que tengo catorce– confesó –mi tío aún dispone algo de dinero para mí, pero no será permanente, es por eso que he tomado un par de trabajos, necesito independizarme económicamente.

Los últimos meses que paso con su madre fueron en una simple habitación de hospital, ambas tratando de prorrogar el inevitable final. Era por ellos que había comenzado a investigar sobre tes, la comida de hospital era insulsa, jamás habrían el apetito de su madre, y por más que lo deseara ella era incapaz de cocinar. Descubrir ese talento innato había sido un regalo indirecto de su madre, y por ello lo valoraba profundamente, no profundizar en su don solo habría sido un insulto a la memoria de su madre.

–Supongo que ahora mismo no tienes empleo– Koujiro sonrió satisfecho cuando afirmó sus suposiciones –bien, trabaja para mí.

–¿eso es una orden o una petición? Shinomiya-sensei–pregunto burlesco Souma– al menos dígalo más gentil.

–no tientes tu suerte– dijo Koujiro con una vena exaltada

–hai hai– respondió lánguidamente Souma – etto Sora ¿estas bien?

Miro a su novia, tenía los mofletes inflados, y una graciosa expresión de cachorro abandonado, un pequeño gimoteo salió de sus labios.

–no se va arrepentir jefe, se lo prometo, voy a dar mi mayor esfuerzo– comenzó a balbucear conmovida por la oferta de trabajo– mi idiota novio me dijo que era un inepto social, pero aparte de su aura ruda, tiene una personalidad muy genial jefe Shinomiya, va a ser un placer trabajar con usted – hizo una reverencia –por favor, cuide de mí.

Mientras Souma miraba fascinado el conmovido balbuceo de su novia, Koujiro Shinomiya solo podía recordar dos palabras del todo el despilfarro "... _inepto social, inepto social, inepto social..."_ Su aura asesina se encendía con cada repetición mental.

Ese día Yukihira Souma sobrevivió para recordar cómo era un rabioso Koujiro Shinomiya, desde entonces trato de estar en gracia de el despido chef... Quién diría que un coscorrón podría hacer tal milagro

.

.

.

Después de la entrada y el platillo principal, Souma había entrado en compañía de su novia a la cocina, unos segundos después ambos regresaban con un carrito lleno de postres y otro con él té que lo acompañaría.

El postre se trataba de un exquisitos y pequeños pastel que simulaban un arcoiris de chocolate, pero no sólo se trataba de variación de tonos cafés, las capas eran texturas diferentes que se complementaban a la perfección desde una base crujiente, el esponjoso chocolates, hasta la delgada capa de sólido chocolate, y la armoniosa a sensación del sabroso mousse eran una odisea de Placentero sabor. Había combinado los sabores del chocolate amargo y dulce de tal forma que en vez de empalagar con cada cucharada dejaba el deseo de probar mas.

Los ex alumnos que no habían estado presente para la primera prueba de calidad de Sora, tomaron las tazas de té indiscriminadamente solo esperando un té normal para aplacar los rastros de alimento en sus bocas. Abrieron los ojos en seco, una bella doncella de pétalo blanco bailaba con el rey chocolate, en una danza que los entremezclaba en último adiós, destinados a vivir una fugaz vida ambos se regodeaban con cada roce sin pensar en el pronto final que conmovía hasta el más frío corazón.

–senpai–gimoteo Hinako a lado de Shinomiya –no quiero que el rey chocolate y la dama blanca se separen– gruesas gotas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas –es demasiado hermoso para acabar.

–tonta– farfulló Koujiro –eso solo es producto de tu imaginación

–un té como este no sería adecuado para acompañar ningún postre tan complejo– analizó Doujima –normalmente cualquier cosa que no fuera este té sería un mero acompañamiento al verse incapaz de superar el sabor de la bebida– cerró los ojos reflexionando –sin embargo aquí no sólo potenció el rastro de chocolate en el paladar, lo hizo culminar como un atardecer que deseas jamás termine, los sabores se mezclaron de tal manera que se dieron equidad, ningún es el acompañamiento, el té solo resultó ser un efecto retardado del pastel– cruzo los brazos antes de mirar a Souma –los dos son partes de un núcleo que ya no puedo concebir separados– suspiro pensativo –y por el olor que emana la chica alado tuyo, supongo que ella lo preparo ¿no es así?

–hai– respondió tranquilamente Sora – pase una semana tratando la combinación perfecta para amoldarme al postre de Souma.

–mi novia es lo demasiado gentil para preparar un repertorio que no opaque mi cocina– informó Souma riendo ligeramente –aún no soy capaz de igualar su talento desplegado al cien por ciento

–Pero entonces e-so significaría q-qué ... –comenzó a tartamudear Tadokoro antes de ser interrumpida.

–Sora llegó a trabajar conmigo a este nivel de sabor– Shinomiya sonrió orgullosamente tras el reflejo de sus lentes –sería un desperdicio si no tratara de profundizar en su don, durante el último medio año...–tomo un trago de su té antes de suspirar en sastisfacccion–se convirtió en la única persona que se puede llamar mi aprendiz.

–este sabor– comenzó hablar Mizuhara –puedo pensar en una decena de platillos míos con los que trabajaría perfectamente, ya está a la altura de un restaurante de alta calidad, pero dices que esto no es lo mejor que ella puede hacer–contempló a Koujiro unos segundos antes de volver hablar– ¿acaso no tienes problemas para rivalizar tus platillos con las bebidas que esta chica prepara? Si le has estado enseñando fácilmente puedo ver que es capaz incluso de opacar tu comida ¿eso no te resulta peligroso?

Un silencio sepulcral rodeo a los presentes que miraban el intercambio de miradas entre dos chef de élites que se retaban silenciosamente, la chef Mizuhara solo quería hacer consciente a su amigo de los riesgos que conllevaba tener alguien de tal calibre.

–pero de qué hablas Mizuhara– Koujiro Shinomiya se recargó en su asiento cruzando las piernas y mirándole altivamente – si es el motivo principal por el que la conservo– tal declaración dejo sorprendido a todos– mi propia cocina aumento desde que Sora llegó, a veces ella excede mis expectativas, pero es un placer tomar el reto de volver a superar sus habilidades– puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su Kouhai –ella es mi seguro para jamás estancarme.

–es una pelea diaria trabajar con Shinomiya-sensei– aclaró Sora– pero es bastante satisfactorio cuando lo derrotó

–entonces es un acuerdo mutuo para no dejar de improvisar sus respectivos talentos– dijo calmadamente Joichiro – parece algo muy interesante– volteo a ver burlonamente a su hijo– me pregunto si algún día podrás alcanzarla

–no te preocupes Otou-san– contesto con una sonrisa sincera– la alcanzare en algún momento.

–¡eres sorprendente Sora-chan! – alabo Hinako alegremente – ¡alguien que puede soportar a Senpai por tanto tiempo sin duda es una persona especial!– sin percatarse había despertado él aura violenta de Shinomiya – ¡realmente me gustaría probar algún día tu comida!–froto su mejilla contra la de Sora cariñosamente – ¡después de todo el té fue magnífico!

Tal vez Alice Nakiri y otros cuantos alumnos se hubieran reído de la inocente petición de la chef Hinako si no hubieran sido interrumpidos por la seca risa de Koujiro Shinomiya.

–ella sabe no sabe cocinar, tonta– le pego en la frente con su dedo índice molesto de su verborrea – deja de tratarla tan informalmente, si quieres alguien a quien mimar ahí está Tadokoro.

Megumi se enderezó nerviosa ante la mirada fija de dos ex alumnos.

–no te preocupes Megumi-chan, aún quiero que trabajes para mí cuando te gradúes– le recordó felizmente– después de todo Sora-chan ya tiene a Senpai, aun cuando ese malvado no le ha enseñado a cocinar– con lágrimas en los ojos palmeo el hombro de Sora en gesto consolador– parece ser que solo te quiere por tu don en los tés, pero no te preocupes, puedo enseñarte a cocinar apropiadamente si así quieres.

–etto...– murmuro nerviosa Sora al mirar una abrumadora oscuridad rodeas a su sensei –no es necesario Hinako-san

–Hinako– la susodicha se congeló con los pelos de punta, esa voz parecía la de un señor demonio –cállate antes de que te mate– siseo sombríamente.

–lo asumió todo mal– informo Souma riendo –Sora puede cocinar, pero no de la forma convencional– el menor de los Yukihira sirvió un plato cubierto a su padre– Shinomiya-sensei intentó remediar lo que él cree un inconveniente, hizo todo lo posible durante un mes entero, hasta que finalmente lo entendió– Joichiro destapó el platillo dejando a la vista un perfecto guisado –para conocer el cielo hay que ir al infierno.

.

.

.

–¡de nuevo!– exclamo el chef Shinomiya irritado.

–no sé por qué intenta arruinar el don de mi novia– comentó ligeramente Souma hojeando una revista de cocina Gourmet que había robado del chef enfrente suyo – pero no creo que lo logre aún si supervisa cada paso, yo traté determinar por qué su comida es tan asquerosa, pero simplemente es un misterio que nadie puede resolver.

Koujiro no contesto, estaba frustrado, cada paso era seguido perfectamente. Miraba a su empleada con ojo de halcón, y no podía notar el menor error en una receta que le había enseñado por más de dos semanas, lo había repetido tantas veces que había memorizado los segundos exactos de cocción, y la vueltas necesarias para revolver los ingredientes.

Había mejorado su técnica, y parecía que eso solo conllevaba a que su comida fuera peor que nunca ¿que estaba haciendo mal? Algo debía ser el detonante, pero no podía hallarlo.

–¡no me voy a dar por vencido! –exclamo frustrado al probar otro fracaso – ¡hazlo una vez más!

Sora suspiró derrotada, ya no quería seguir, ya había aceptado mucho tiempo atrás que era incapaz de cocinar algo apropiado.

–tarde o temprano va a dejar de intentarlo– murmuro vagamente Souma.

.

.

.

–me bastó un mes para concluir finalmente por qué esta mocosa no podía cocinar– dijo molesto Shinomiya

–¿entonces hay un motivo por el que su comida sabe horrorosa a pesar del buen aspecto que tiene su platillo?– pregunto Erina sorprendida – si sabe el motivo por qué no lo ha remediado

–¿aún sigue con esa teoría?– pregunto interesado Souma– quién diría que un hombre como usted podría ser tan supersticioso.

–Simplemente no existe cura– contesto a la lengua divina ignorando al pelirrojo por completo – la razón por la que no puede cocinar...– todos se acercaron interesados por la revelación –es por qué está maldita.

Los presentes le vieron con estupefacción, era una respuesta que no esperaban, y simplemente no explicaba nada del hecho por el que era incapaz de cocinar.

–qué tontería– bufo Akira

–¿de verdad lo crees, mocoso?– pregunto Koujiro desde su lugar – estuve tentado de llevarla a cualquier templo o brujo que pudiera revertir su maldicion, pero me pareció más sensato dejar las cosas como están– suspiro cansado– tiene un don único, tanto que se le tuvo que maldecir para equilibrar la balanza. Si pudiera cocinar ella simplemente avergonzaría a cualquier ser viviente, sería demasiado perfecto, de alguna forma limitar su poder conlleva a un equilibrio, uno que no planeo romper.

–No me parece tan descabellado– contempló Doujima seriamente para la estupefacción de la mayoría de los alumnos de Totsuki – conociendo a Koujiro, realmente tuvo que hacer incluso lo imposible para aceptar su derrota.

–¿de qué derrotas hablas?– pregunto molesto el chef Shinomiya – descubrir que está maldita es definitivamente una victoria, nadie lo hubiera descubierto de no ser por mi.

–Senpai siempre ha sido un maldito orgulloso– susurro Hinako a Donatello– es bastante obvio que fue ven...

Antes de que pudiera terminar Shinomiya Koujiro estaba estirándole las mejillas dolorosamente con una mirada furibunda.

– ¿Que estabas diciendo Hinako?– siseo como un mismísimo demonio.

–D-uet-le sse-mp-ait– logró balbucear llorosa.

Y finalmente el misterio había sido resuelto para todos. Souma no estaba metido en asuntos del bajo mundo, ni tampoco había dejado alguien al filo de la muerte, la realidad había resultado más sencilla, pero no menos extraordinaria. Pasando la sorpresas; desde la recién descubierta novia de Yukihira hasta su talento surreal, las últimas horas se habían convertido en un recuerdo para la posterioridad, de ahora en adelante escuchar de Sora sería algo cotidiano y completamente normal.

No había nada más que resolver...

... Todos los misterios habían sido explicados...

– ¿Cómo es que tiene un coche que cuesta más que su restaurante?– pregunto para sí mismo Isshiki – incluso rentarlo podría llevar a cualquiera a la quiebra... ¿le habrá vendido su alma al diablo?

.

.

.

Shinomiya enarcó una ceja. Estaba sorprendido con la historia que acababa de escuchar, el magnate alemán, Liam Güden, había hecho que uno de sus asociados japoneses le mandara la Z-22; una de las especialidades más costosas de Sora, en una frenética carrera internacional que había terminado en su oficina de Múnich.

–gracias a mi división tecnológica Yamamoto no tuvo problemas para conservar la bebida en un envase hermético que controló la temperatura y ambiente en todo momento– explicó el hombre de platinado rubio – había escuchado muchas cosas sobre la nueva revelación de Shino's, pero todas mis expectativas fueron superadas– informó con una gentil sonrisa – por eso vine con una propuesta.

Shinomiya suspiró, se temía que con el tiempo algo así pasara.

–lo siento, Sora ya firmó un contrato conmigo. No está en disposición de trabajar para usted– informó severamente.

–shino-sensei realmente cubrió todas sus apuestas– susurro Souma a su novia– ahora entiendo por qué te hizo firmar al día siguiente de conocerte.

Sora simplemente pudo asentir enmudecida, su jefe realmente parecía listo para iniciar una guerra por mantener sus servicios. Por eso fue que Souma y ella quedaron sorprendidos cuando Güden-san comenzó a reír ligeramente.

–No tengo intención de remover a la señorita de su restaurante– explicó entre risas –mi oferta se trata más de un acuerdo para que colaboren con Litch.

–¿También es dueño del emporio de té más fructífero del mundo?– pregunto incrédula Sora.

–precisamente– afirmó– pero en la última década los sabores que comercializamos no han cambiado, y me preocupa que no haya innovación en esa área– removió la taza que tenía en sus manos y olió la suave fragancia que desprendía – por eso es que mis socios más allegados estuvieron ayudándome a buscar alguien que pudiera cambiar el rumbo de la compañía, y fue así como el señor Yamamoto me informó de la nueva adquisición del restaurante Shino's.

–De qué tipo de colaboración estamos hablando– cuestionó el chef Shinomiya.

–Ahora que sabe que no le van a robar a su Kouhai, parece más interesado Shino-sensei– dijo burlón Souma.

–prepare la mejor propuesta posible, su reputación lo preside, y prefiero no arriesgar el futuro de mi compañía – no era un secreto que el mago de las legumbres podía ser implacable y malhumorado – quiero que ambos creen un nuevo surtido de tés, y que mejoren los sabores originales que se han vendido desde el inicio de la compañía– explicó mientras sacaba dos folder y se los entregaba – verán tengo un sin fin de empresas a sí que no me importaría proporcionar cuatro por ciento de la compañía a cada uno, así como el pago de sus honorarios por el tiempo en el que trabajen en el nuevo producto.

Sora miró con interés los papeles, juntos; su jefe y ella, tendrían el ocho por ciento de una multinacional con ganancias millonarias anuales. Si aceptaban no tendría problemas económicos por lo que les restaba de vida, era una oferta tentadora, pero no había forma de que aceptara sin la aprobación del chef Shinomiya, admiraba demasiado al hombre como para traicionarlo por algo tan frívolo.

–Sora– llamo el chef Shinomiya –el estado tiene tu custodia, puedes firmar el acuerdo, pero si esto llega a oídos de ese sujeto lo más probable es que demande ser tu tutor legal para hacerse del control de tus acciones.

Sora bajo la mirada, era una fortuna la falta de interés de su tío, pero ya había tomado el riesgo de trabajar en Shino's, no había duda de que si firmaba la atención de su tío caería sobre ella... Y realmente no quería saber lo que haría como su tutor legal.

–No te preocupes– musitó Souma mientras acariciaba el dorso de su mano –si quieres firmar, hazlo, si él aparece estaré a tu lado apoyándote.

Le miro con gratitud, a veces podía ser algo idiota, pero no podía estar más agradecida de haber chocado con él.

–Disculpe mi intromisión– hablo el millonario haciendo gala de su acento marcado – pero hablan de CEO de Tokaeda ¿no es así?– pregunto para la sorpresa de todos – no se alarmen, simplemente tengo la costumbre de investigar a las personas con las que me quiero asociar, en el mundo de los negocios la cautela es bien recompensada.

–Supongo que es cierto–musitó el chef Shinomiya.

–No creo que sea un problema si mantenemos esto como un secreto hasta días revios al lanzamiento de la nueva línea– aportó amablemente – mi investigador me dijo que ya había solicitado la custodia de la señorita, Koujiro-san– reveló sin más.

El chef Shinomiya se quedó congelado, no planeaba decirle a nadie, solo lo había visto como una forma para proteger a Sora en caso de que ese tipo decidiera aparecer repentinamente. Después de todo solo faltaban pocos años para que fuera mayor de edad, no había necesidad de alborotar ambos adolescentes.

–A Sora le gusta comer su cereal con rebanadas de fresas en él, si esta enferme prefiere comer una sopa de pescado blanco que sopa de pollo, no la deje comer muchos dulces o se pone algo hiperactiva, tampoco la deje ver películas de terror si no quiere que tenga insomnio...– comenzó a decir Souma con total seriedad.

–Basta mocoso– le exigió molesto– ¿para qué quiero saber todo eso?

–Si la va adoptar, lo más normal es que sepa cómo cuidar de ella– concluyó sabiamente –¿acaso quieren que lo tachen de padre negligente?

Frustrado le propinó una patada en la sien que lo desorientó.

–Solo voy hacer su tutor legal, idiota– respondió mordaz – pero tal vez te ponga una orden de restricción, no quiero que le contamines tu estupidez.

–Eso sonó muy paternal Shino-sensei– alabo aletargado Souma.

Shinomiya estuvo a punto de propinarle otro golpe cuando sintió que alguien se aferraba a su cuello.

–muchas gracias jefe Shinomiya– dijo entre lágrimas Sora sin soltarlo– me voy a portar bien, lo prometo. No le voy a causar muchos problemas, en verdad que sí, usted es el mejor jefe.

Incluso si era incomodo tal muestra de afecto, no la apartó, simplemente se quedó quieto mientras la escuchaba sollozar ¿de tristeza o alegría? No lo sabía, y él no pensaba consolarla, no era esa clase de persona.

–Vaya– musitó gratamente sorprendido el magnate– si me dijera que es su hija no se lo dudaría.

Le daba un poco de pena el joven tirado en el piso, Shinomiya Koujiro parecía el tipo de padre duro que te amenazaba con una sola mirada dejándote en claro que no aceptaría tonterías, podría carecer de afecto físico, pero su mirada desvelaba un sin fin de emociones... Y ahora mismo parecía contento de su vida.

–Bueno, parece que es hora de que me retire– dijo Liam Güdan levantándose– fue una reunión muy interesante, vendré mañana para arreglar el papeleo correspondiente.

–Ni siquiera le dije si aceptábamos– comentó secamente el chef Shinomiya.

–Y tampoco rechazo mi propuesta– recordó alegremente el multimillonario – llevo bastante años en este negocio como para saber cuándo alguien ya aceptó una oferta.

El chef le miro partir sin decir nada, el hombre era bastante sagaz.

–Yamamoto–llamo inmediatamente al salir del establecimiento– firmarán mañana, realmente encontraste a las personas indicadas, viejo amigo– miro desaparecer a Shino's por el retrovisor –sabes, son personas realmente agradables, me gustaría darles un pequeño obsequio de bienvenida– río al escuchar la respuesta al otro lado de la línea– parece que tenemos la misma idea.

Liam Güden también era dueño de una de las automotrices más cotizadas del mercado, regalar dos Lykan Hypersport apenas era regalar una pisca de su fortuna. Pero ver sus rostros el día siguiente después de cerrar el trato, le había producido un indescriptible orgullo por su división automotriz.

–El rojo es mío– dijo el chef Shinomiya saliendo de su estupor.

–neh Sora, vas a tener que sacar tu permiso si quieres manejar esa joya– informó embelesado Souma – yo también me voy a sacar el mío si me dejas conducir tu deportivo azul.

–Mientras me cocines, lo mío es tuyo– respondió un poco aturdida por el regalo.

–dejen de parlotear mocosos, aún faltan unos meses para que puedan pedir un permiso de conducir– exclamo rudamente el chef Shinomiya – y más vale que conduzcan con propiedad cuando el tiempo llegue, te haré responsable a ti Yukihira si algo sucede, eres el más molesto de los dos.

–No sé por qué niega su vena paternal –comentó con una sonrisa burlesca Souma –es increíblemente sobreprotector con todo y su aire rudo Shino-sensei.

–mejor calla mocoso

–neh Souma deja de molestar a sensei, es bastante capaz de ponerte una orden de restricción– Sora pellizco felizmente las mejillas de su novio – prometiste estar siempre a mi lado, así que cúmplelo

–Por supuesto– murmuro sin dejar de mirarle.

Yukihira Souma era inmensamente Feliz...

.

.

.

 **Después de dos semanas con esta historia martillándome la cabeza, por fin la concluyo, la publico con esperanza de que mi loco One-shot se habrá paso en el gusto de alguien.**

 **Deje unos cuantos temas abiertos, y solo hay uno que tal vez toque a futuro, el enfrentamiento entre Sora y su tío, es una posibilidad que me gustaría tocar, pero no creo desarrollarla inmediatamente... además no se si alguien le gustara esta historia XD**

 **Me pareció sumamente gracioso que terminara dándole la custodia de Sora a Shinomiya-san, por un momento me plantee regresar al inicio de la historia y hacerlo su padre biológico (por que la hija del chef mas Tsundere y Souma seria malditamente épico XD ) pero ceo que la historia tiene su magia tal cual esta... lo que mas me divirtió fue juntar a Souma con alguien que esta maldecida para cocinar (con esa idea principal desarrolle el resto de la historia) puedo imaginarme diciéndole a Joichiro algo como "supe que algún día me casaría con ella cuando probé su comida por primera vez" tenia un millón de ideas, pero algunas se quedaran en este cerebro mío por la eternidad o hasta que simplemente se desvanezcan.**

 **Muchas gracias si llegaron hasta el final de estas gloriosas 31 paginas :D**


End file.
